


Zack and Rachel try the pocky game

by zxrstan



Category: Satsuriku no Tenshi, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pocky Day 2019, zackray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrstan/pseuds/zxrstan
Summary: I'm late but November 11 is Pocky Day so I made this! It's not the best, but I tried so I hope y'all enjoy :D
Relationships: Isaac "Zack" Foster/Rachel "Ray" Gardner
Kudos: 57





	Zack and Rachel try the pocky game

"Zack, here."

The bandaged man draws back from the blonde's hand and stares at what she's holding quizzically, asking, "Am I supposed to eat it?"

She nods and nudges the pocky stick closer to his mouth, ultimately making him open it and take a bite. Her brows furrowed as she said, "You weren't supposed to bite it."

Still chewing, he replied, "Then what was I supposed 'ta do?"

Rachel sighed and took another stick from the box, "Here, and don't bite it this time. Just place it in your mouth, okay?"

"Fine..." His eyes light up for a moment and he turns to her, "Hey, this stuff is pretty good..."

She shoves the pocky stick in his mouth again and leans in before getting interrupted by Zack, "Do I eat it now?"

"Just wait," she held him by the shoulders and he sat there confused as she got closer to his face, opens her mouth and...

He sucks the pocky stick in and eats it, leaving the younger woman stunned. Zack groans, "What are you doing?"

Once again, Rachel sighs as she takes yet another pocky stick from the box, "Zack. Just put it in your mouth, don't bite it or eat it."

The dark-haired man takes the stick from her and puts it in his mouth, he was getting tired of this but he also kinda wanted to see what the hell she was up to.

"Okay, now what?"

"Stay still."

He raises a brow, growing even more skeptical by the second but he stays still as she attempts to lean in closer again. This time, successfully being able to put the other end of the pocky in her mouth.

In shock, Zack opens his mouth as Rachel bites the stick, making it fall to the ground. A sheet of red spreads across his face underneath the bandages and he stared at her wide-eyed, "W-What the fuck, what are you doing?!"

Disappointed at her previous failed attempts, she sighed, "It's called the pocky game. Two people eat both ends of a pocky stick at the same time and..."

"And?!" 

She faced the ground and sat silently for a moment but realized that he still hasn't caught onto the idea yet so she grabs the box, takes another pocky stick and hands it to him, saying, "Play the game and you'll see."

"What does that even mean?" he groans. _Whatever, it's a game right? That means there must be conditions, so... _"Hey, Ray."

"What?"

"What do I get for winning this 'game'?"

The blonde blinked repeatedly, confused, before smiling and replying, "Like I said, you have to play to know."

His face scrunched up in annoyance but he complied anyway, once again taking the stick and placing it in his mouth.

Rachel takes the other end in her mouth and when she starts to move closer to his, only then he realizes. But it's too late.

Their lips are only one bite apart.

Rachel stops and stares her blue eyes directly into his mismatched ones. His instinct is to back away immediately but instead, he bites forward, inevitably meeting her lips, kissing her.

She smiles and kisses him back, mumbling in between the kiss, "Looks like you win."

"I don't know, you seem pretty happy for someone who just lost." Zack chuckled, "Yer not tricking me into this again, Ray. So you better fucking enjoy it."


End file.
